La Légende du Loup Solitaire
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Ecoute la chanson du loup solitaire, qui chante sa chanson à la recherche d'une lumière. Entends la chanson du loup seul sur la terre, qui quête ses pas tandis que brille, au lointain, une lumière. Ecoute la légende d'un gardien de lumière...


**La Légende du Loup Solitaire**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

* * *

_Titre : **« La Légende du Loup Solitaire »**_

_Auteur : Lord Ma-koto Chaoying _

_Genre : Légende, aventure, romance. Il s'agit d'un remix extrêmement personnalisé qui se base sur des éléments de biographies et d'histoires présentes dans le roman des Trois Royaumes ainsi que dans le jeu vidéo « Dynasty Warriors ». _

_Personnages : **Zhou Tai**… (c'était dur à deviner) … et **Sun Quan**. Mais occasionnellement, la famille Sun et les Wu. _

_Série : Dynasty Warriors, mais occasionnellement, références des « Trois Royaumes » et des biographies._

_Couples : Divers et variés. Plutôt que de parler de couples, nous parlerons d'interactions (plus ou moins puissantes entre les personnages), même si elles s'approchent énormément de l'amour vu leur puissance. Bien entendu, Zhou Tai et Sun Quan. Mais également Sun Tseu et Zhou Yu, les deux sœurs Qiao et leurs maris (Sun Tseu et Zhou Yu)… et j'avoue avoir un faible pour le Lu Meng x Xiao Qiao que l'auteur Red River a écrit. Il y aura peut-être aussi du Gan Ning et Sun Shang Xiang._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

… … … 

Il était une fois, Fleur de Terre et Ciel.

Il était une fois, le Loup Solitaire qui protégeait la Fleur de Terre et Ciel.

…

**(Forêt ?**

**Lien mystérieux… ?)**

…

« … »

« Loup d'Améthyste. »

« … »

« Où va-t-il ? »

« … »

C'est le froissement du hakama qui parle, et le silence du vent qui fait silence.

« C'est… »

« … …écoute. »

« … »

« Ecoute la chanson… du Loup Solitaire… »

…

**(Passé ?)**

…

La lune monte dans les cieux.

_Ecoute la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Qui chante sa chanson tandis que meurent les arbres coupés par les hommes._

Seul, il est seul. Ni homme, ni loup. Ni incertitude, ni vérité.

Ses pas frôlent le sol, mais ne semblent jamais toucher la neige.

_Entends la chanson du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui quête ses pas tandis que hurlent les frères tranchés par les hommes._

Seul, il est seul. C'est seul qu'il se battra dans la forêt, ou sur le champ de bataille. Mais pourtant, quelque chose manque encore.

Il manque quelque chose, pour que ses pas soient heureux.

_Entends la chanson du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui quête ses pas, qui quête une lumière._

Une lumière…

Il file d'un pas rapide, plus rapide encore. Quelque part, elle est. Ce sont les étoiles qui le racontent.

_Ecoute la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Qui chante sa chanson à la recherche d'une lumière._

_Entends la chanson du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui quête ses pas tandis que brille, au lointain, une lumière._

Son pas effleure la neige.

La neige ne semble jamais fatiguée de porter sa course. Mais lui ne sera jamais fatigué, tant qu'il y aura une lumière.

_Ecoute la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Qui chante sa chanson tandis que brille la lumière._

_Entends la chanson du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui quête ses pas, seul sur la terre, seul devant la lumière._

La plaine ? Non.

Les seules lumières ici-bas sont les lumières des hommes, qui n'ont pas éclat pour lui. Il n'y pas de lumière dans leur chanson, pas de sourire dans leurs yeux. Leurs yeux ressemblent à la mort qui vous regarde, mais sans voir réellement.

Sa course, son envol a repris, telle une ombre filante.

Où est la lumière ?

_Ecoute la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Qui chante sa chanson alors que dort la nuit aux secrets d'étoiles._

_Ecoute la chanson du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui voit ses pas s'envoler sous le secret des étoiles._

_Vois le secret des étoiles, qui raconte la légende du loup_

_Du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui cherche devant la lumière._

_Ecoute la légende du Loup Solitaire,_

_Qui cherche une petite lumière._

Là-haut, plus haut, dans la montagne, il y a quelque chose dans l'aurore boréale.

**Viens…**

Est-ce le vent qui lui parle ?

Le vent a tellement de paroles, qu'il n'est plus sûr parfois de comprendre son langage. Celui des hommes est clair comme la mort, mais celui du vent est mystérieux comme le cœur des hommes.

**Viens…**

Là-haut, il y a un petit être. Serait-ce là-haut que… quelque chose a lieu ? Un quelque chose l'a appelé des confins de la terre, là où l'ombre semble regarder les étoiles du ciel avec amour. Un amour triste…

**Viens…**

Il s'est approché, furtivement.

**Ici…**

Il y a un petit être là.

Est-ce en ses yeux qu'il y a une petite lumière ?

Le vent lui raconte, le vent lui dit tout. Il lui dit d'aller voir, d'aller voir. D'aller _le_ voir, d'aller voir…

…la lumière.

**Viens, Loup Solitaire…**

Il est monté !

Son pas est souple, le petit être ne l'a pas entendu. Mais lui veut voir ses yeux à lui, il veut voir s'il y a…

… la lumière.

**C'est là…**

Il s'est arrêté, net.

Ses yeux. Les yeux de l'enfant. Il y a…

…une lumière.

Il y a une lumière dans ses yeux !!

_Je sais que tu vas entendre la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Qui chante sa chanson tandis que meurent les arbres coupés par les hommes._

_Je sais que tu vas comprendre le chant du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui quête ses pas tandis que hurlent les frères tranchés par les hommes._

Ta lumière… peut le comprendre.

**_« Oh ! »_**

N'aie pas peur.

Je protègerai… ta lumière.

**_« Tu… tu t'appelles comment ? »_**

Hésitant, le petit être s'avance. Il prend un morceau de nourriture. Il… le donne ?

**_« Tiens… »_**

Non, c'est ta lumière, que je veux.

Viens, petit être, viens à moi. Ou laisse-moi venir à toi, laisse-moi voir dans tes yeux ce qui m'attire, moi le loup sans destinée.

Tes doigts effleurent mon épaule, mais c'est la lumière dans tes yeux, qui touche mon cœur. Qui es-tu, petit être de lumière, pour toucher le cœur du Loup Solitaire ?

_Tu as entendu la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Du loup qui n'avait ni nom, ni terre._

_Tu as touché le cœur du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Le cœur du loup qui cherche la lumière._

**_« Tu t'appelles… comment ? »_**

Je n'ai pas de nom. Mais si tu m'en donnais un, il resterait dans mon cœur. Les millénaires pourraient l'oublier, mais moi non.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier un nom donné par la lumière.

Je suis un loup sauvage.

**_« Loup… »_**

Ses doigts caressent ma tête. Et sa lumière réchauffe mon cœur…

**_« Loup… Sauvage… »_**

Il rit. Comme c'est beau… je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant. Je ne savais pas… que le cœur d'un homme pouvait toucher le cœur d'un loup.

Mon nom est…

As-tu, avec ta lumière, lu ce nom en mon cœur ?

_**« Loup Sauvage… »**_

Mon nom est…

…Loup Sauvage.

Son regard brille.

**_« Tu t'appelles Loup Sauvage… »_**

_De mille choses qui sont et viennent à la porte de mon chemin, tout ce qui semble immobile sous les cieux ou se meut avec furtivité, tout ce qui miroite le ciel ou se dresse comme la montagne._

_Cœur des objets et du roc qui frémit à l'approche du divin mystère, l'hirondelle volante de mon âme trace au faucon qui s'abat sur l'oiseau, _

_Un chemin qui par ses milles facettes, miroite un côté de la mort et la vie._

_Comme l'eau brille au mouvement, au regard de la lumière qui étincelle_

_Mon être a trouvé dans la mort et la vie qu'il traverse,_

_Une face éternelle de l'Amour._

C'est la dernière vision d'un regard ensoleillé, qui emporte mon cœur et l'éternité au-delà.

_**« Loup Sauvage… tu veux venir avec moi ? »**_

Pour toujours avec toi, ma lumière…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : _Le Requiem du Loup Solitaire_**

**…**

**(Présent. **

**Région de Xia Cai.)**

…

Le crépuscule…

Il parle.

_Tu as entendu la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Tandis que meurent les arbres coupés par les hommes._

_Tu as touché le cœur du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui cherche, au lointain, le secret de la lumière._

_Le samouraï doit connaître le prix des larmes,_

_Et la fleur de cette lumière qui teinte cette rivière_

_De larmes._

Une légende… oubliée…

« Eh ! »

Le crépuscule… en parle.

Mais le silence… n'existe plus dans le monde des hommes.

« Hé, ça fait des plombes que je te cherche. Tu as décidé de te cacher, ou d'oublier, par hasard, que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on part pour Jiu Jiang ? »

Il n'avait pas bougé. Bien que cela fît depuis cinq minutes qu'il entendait ses pas se rapprocher, il n'avait pas cessé sa contemplation.

Car le silence ne semble plus exister dans le monde des hommes.

« … »

« Remarque, c'est vrai que si tu avais décidé de te cacher ou de faire le mort, personne au monde n'aurait pu réussir à te trouver ou même à savoir si tu es en vie. Enfin… je suppose que tu es comme ça, Zhou Tai. »

« … »

Le silence n'existe plus dans le monde des hommes…

« Je prends cela comme un : « '_Oui, Jiang Qin_.' ». Et « '_D'ailleurs, tu as beau être mon pote et me connaître depuis dix ans, je te parlerai autant que depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, c'est-à-dire, que dalle_.' ». Mais, trêve de plaisanterie. Je ne suis point venu troubler ta quiétude, mais te faire savoir, très cher loup solitaire, que tes très estimés potes t'attendent pour lever l'ancre. »

Là-bas, loin dans les nués, le crépuscule porte le souvenir d'une aurore mystérieuse. Des mots parviennent jusqu'ici et nul ici ne les entend. Moi seul entends ces quelques mots d'une légende oubliée, mais… pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle ?

Pourquoi ?

« Zhou Tai ? »

Le long sabre cliqueta dans le fourreau. Soudainement, le grand guerrier s'était tourné dos au crépuscule ; et de son allure toujours souple, toujours gracieuse malgré sa taille impressionnante, il avait sauté du grand talus.

« Et tu ne vas pas… oh non !! Ça y est, il l'a refait !! »

Jiang Qin soupira.

« Désolé pour toi mon pote, mais moi, je redescendant sur le bateau par voie normale… à savoir, autre chose que le talus de quinze mètres de haut. Je n'ai pas envie de me rompre les os… »

…

**(Côte…**

**Bateau de pirates…)**

…

« Yah !! Il est là !! »

C'était un euphémisme, à en juger par les cris de surprise qui avait accueilli la brusque apparition du grand guerrier surgissant du ciel. Un saut de quinze mètres ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure, mais c'était le seul, même dans la bande des Pirates Noirs, à oser pareil exploit.

« Tu tardais, dis ! Mais on va pouvoir y aller ! Tout le monde est là ? »

« Attends, où est Jiang Qin ? »

« Il était parti aller chercher Zhou Tai... »

« …pfff. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir attendre encore un peu… »

En effet, il fallut plus de temps pour qu'un Jiang Qin arrivât et rattrapât le bond rapide du Zhou Tai volant. Essoufflé, et pas très ravi d'avoir été largué, il semblait défier du regard quiconque évoquerait cela.

Ce qui ne tarda guère.

« Alors, tu t'es fait larguer par ton grand ami, princesse ? »

« Un mot encore et ma lame te fera passer l'envie de parler. »

Il était de mise pour les Pirates Noirs de se moquer de la pseudo amitié qui liait Jiang Qin au plus solitaire des Pirates Noirs. Personne n'avait jamais pu deviner une once des pensées du Loup Solitaire, aussi était-ce une façon assez peu noble de se venger de ce mystère.

« Oh la la, j'ai peeeeuur… »

« Je vais t'apprendre la peur !! »

Zhou Tai n'avait cure de toutes ces activités, ou de ces discours ennuyeux. Son seul intérêt demeurait dans la vision du crépuscule, qui éveillait quelque chose en lui qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Un souvenir à la fois trop proche et trop lointain…

_Je sais que tu vas entendre la chanson du loup solitaire,_

_Qui chante sa chanson tandis que meurent les arbres coupés par les hommes._

_Je sais que tu vas comprendre le chant du loup seul sur la terre,_

_Qui quête ses pas tandis que hurlent les frères tranchés par les hommes._

Mais qui méprisait l'humain qui chantait son besoin dans le monde, n'avait pas entendu la chanson du loup solitaire qui pleurait alors que mouraient les arbres coupés par les hommes.

« A nous les Pirates Noirs !! »

« Yaaaahaaaaaaa !!! Levez l'ancre !!! »

Le grand guerrier demeura immobile. Telle une immense – et magnifique – proue de bateau, il se tenait immobile au devant du vent, semblant écouter un langage que nul n'entendrait jamais. Son sabre seul semblait parfois résonner légèrement d'un cliquetis harmonieux avec le vent, mais c'était une illusion ; aujourd'hui, il était silencieux, et écoutait avec le loup des mers sans destinée, la légende du Loup Solitaire.

Là-bas, dans le crépuscule…

…brillait une lumière.


End file.
